User talk:D-day/Archive 3
__TOC__ Why, hello there! Please put your messages at the bottom, and don't forget to sign your message (~~~~). I will reply on my talk page, or ' ' depending on who started the topic (and I'll move the discussions to the respective talk page). Keep your titles short!' '''Archives' #1 · #2 vandalism? Hi, there has been some suspicious editing at Forum:Was the Battle of Ostagar Winnable?, by an anonymous user. Would you care to check and smack the culprit? Thanks --Ygrain (talk) 19:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :A bit late, but the vandal was blocked. Thanks for notifying! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Your True Identity I will ask this only once. Are. You. A. Wizard. --Chei the Elf- Ok, we need to gather a team and save the univ... (Morrigan smacks elf) What? (Morrigan Glares) Chei- Whatever! Reapers, Archdemons are all the same.Both are scary and threaten the world. I just dont have face scars and guns. 20:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :And here I thought no one would notice. D': --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just got your message :Moved to User talk:Fantasyeve87 content rating policy? Hi, I'd like to ask if there is something like a wiki content rating policy, concerning blog posts - I've started Hawke's fictive diary on my blog and as it seems, there would be a lot of sexual implications (nothing graphic, but rather Zevran-style comments, I'd say). Is it OK with the wiki style, or should I move it somewhere else? Or maybe put up a warning for underage users? Thanks. --Ygrain (talk) 15:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't a policy regarding that (not that I'm aware of), so it's pretty much fair game. I don't think a warning is necessary in the case of sexual implications, but this is your call. I'd only put up a warning if it can get graphic. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Vandal? User:Tabris.the.great recently edited the home page in order to post something which should have been on the forums. I undid the revision and left a message explaining the correct process for posting in the forums on their talk page. It then came to my attention that was another user called User:Tabristhegreat. Since Tabristhegreat has only made one edit, I don't see there being much chance that it's an imposter, more likely they just created a new account, but I thought you might want to know about this just in case. '''King Cousland | Talk 16:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, there's no rules regarding having different accounts (the user may have forgotten they had an account or wanted a different name), as long as you don't use them for sock puppetry. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Uploaded :Moved to User talk:Fantasyeve87 Welcome Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! :^) I'll mostly correct spelling errors, and I'll add information if I find any. I just got in some trouble on the Mass Effect Wiki for changing British English spelling to American English spelling. I promise to not do that here! CoffeeShopFrank (talk) 05:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The Landsmeet I've attempted an analysis of how the Landsmeet really works, as thorough as I was able to, and put it in Forum: The Landsmeet Mechanism in hope to draw attention and collect more data/confirmation, that would allow me to do a profound edit of The Landsmeet Decision, where the information is largely based on the players' false conclusions (some of them even my own). However, the topic has been out for almost a week, and more or less ignored so far. What should I do to bring it more attention, or should I give it more time? I mean, if I do the edits, people who haven't really investigated the mechanism of their own will probably disagree and start re-editing and create chaos, which I would like to avoid. What do you suggest? Thanks for your time. --Ygrain (talk) 09:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can "bump" the thread (as long as it's not spammed every hour, this should not be a problem—it's not like you're advertising for something not related to the wiki). Otherwise, you are welcome to make these edits. People will always re-edit the article regardless if you had more feedback, either because they indeed don't agree with your edits or think something is missing, whether these are wrong or right. If there's any error, people will correct them or leave a message on the talk page. This will be better in the long run. Even a good article can lose their "good" status after a while. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 11:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. But, how much should I meddle with the organization of the article as it is now? Should I include an overview of persons, arguments and full responses, like I did in my thread, or would it be too detailed? Or should I stick to the original structure and just edit mistakes? --Ygrain (talk) 12:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I do think it may be too detailed if you include everything like in the thread, but if you think some of these must be added to understand something, add it. It's a bit hard to imagine how the article will look like without commentary, so my opinion may change regarding that. Keep in mind that readers may not be interested in a very long explanation of why this works that way though—these are best left on talk page, which you already did by leaving a link to your forum thread. You can also make use of (these should be kept concise—long notes can be cumbersome and hard to read since they're in italic). The section has to make sense when you read it, i.e., the flow isn't "broken" by too many "notes", the order which you approach each points make sense so that people are not confused by the layout. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 12:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway! Hey D-day! I just got a note from the Tae from Wikia. He's looking to do a giveaway for the new DLC. I think it's going to be a great way to give back to the community. Since you're the Bestest Admin Ever™ I wanted to see if you would like to handle this drive? Once I get more information I'll let you know :) -- 23:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, Awesomest Admin Ever™! I thinks it's a great idea. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Legacy stuff Pardon my language, but how the the hell do you already know the new darkspawns name? Did I just miss something in the new trailer? Or do you simply have a spy in Bioware? Arctistor23 (talk) 20:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had a spy, but this is the filename from the screenshot on their website. As such, I am assuming the ancient evil is named Corypheus. I don't think this is a random name: corypheus means "conductor", which is the achievement obtained from defeating it (it's a bit hard to see, but the image matches the creature). I didn't add it on the article itself just in case someone bite my hands for assuming it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) evil laugh here Wow, someone did their homework. Nice detective work! Why not ask an admin if you can create the article? scratch that, you are an admin! Why not go ahead and post? The worst they could do is take it down. Or do you think its too early to create this article? :Yeah, don't need an administrator to give the "okay" to create any article, anyway. It's never too early to create one, unless it's all solely based speculation. Some websites also report it as "Corypheus", but I think they're also basing it from the filename. I'll go ahead, but if it backfires, I'll be using you as a shield. :D --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm not a shield!!! Use me as a shield, and I will use you as target practice for my mage! Arctistor23 (talk) You go girl!!! Thanks for making it (: Arctistor23 (talk) Sorry if this is a stupid question Hey, I'm sorry if this is a really stupid question, but I only just signed onto wiki, so I am clueless as to how to reply to comments in forums. I started a page in forums recently, and there are some comments I'd like to respond to, but I have no idea how! So, could you please give me instructions or something? I'm so sorry, this is so lame, and stupid, I'm just really naive when it comes to online conversations. If you could help me, I'd be so grateful--TheDesireDemon (talk) 13:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :You only have to reply below the comment, and add an indent (:). For example: Hi there! :This is my reply ::Another reply :::And this is the last one! :You can either reply directly below a comment or at the very bottom by reply to everyone (you can type @D-day for example). Hope this helps! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- soz hi i know i prob sound very nooby for saying this, but thank your site has helped me alot in dragon age origins, and i thought you should know that i told my mates 'bout your site....trouble was they already knew it excisted.... oh well keep up good job please... The power of words can throw even the greatest foe to the ground. 12:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Finery Dear D-day, i was just making the article Finery. These are the clothes you always wear in your estate ingame. You can also loot them from a chest in your own room. Now i wanted to place the icon in there, but i cannot. I've looking into Category:Dragon Age II armor icons and there's only a green, gold and silver version. I need a red version, just like the heavy armor has. I think it's the only armor ingame with the red light armor icon. Do you know how i can get that picture, i have DA2 on the 360, so can't really make a screenshot. It's also the only thing i've ever seen from the material: Charcoal Washed. It's useless but special. Thanks in forward, Kennyannydenny (talk) 12:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :The icons are now available (for the red light armor, File:Light armor red DA2.png). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Mini-icons of Friendship and Rivalry Do you know how to get this " " without the parentheses? This " " is too large, and the previous has better detail. Thanks! :Just type (or for the friendship's). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Got it! NicKeL BreaD (talk) 18:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, & User Preferences Panes Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. I didn't expect that. I have run into one apparent issue with the user interface: changing my preferences. I can change all of them to my liking except two: my avatar and linking to Facebook. On the main preferences pane, I scroll to avatar, and see the generic "I have no face" picture and text telling me to save by going to the bottom. I don't see a button to actually change the avatar. Similarly, on the Facebook connect pane, there is text "connect this account to Facebook" or something like that, but no link or button. I'm just wondering if this is a problem on my end or if this is an issue with the wikia settings. Thanks a bunch. Dragonseth07 (talk) 00:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome again! The message was left by a bot actually. :] :If the option to change the avatar isn't presented like this , it might have to do with your browser. Have you tried using another? Have you tried to change your avatar on another wiki (e.g. Community Central)? Similarly, do the same when connecting with Facebook. I do see the button in my preferences so it might have something to do with your browser. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::My browser is the issue. I loaded this up in Safari and everything appears to be working. Do you happen to know why Firefox might not be? Dragonseth07 (talk) 01:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I figured it out. My various add-block things were screwing it up. Dragonseth07 (talk) 01:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Auto-refresh Looks like the auto-refresh isn't working here. Or is it just for me, cause I checked it in two browsers (IE and Firefox). --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 18:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :It appears it doesn't work on other wikis as well, so this is probably on Wikia's end. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I should have read this before commenting at the update blog. Guess we'll have to wait it out. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 04:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Unable to chat I've been trying to use the chat and it won't let me. It loads the page but I don't see the users listed and my text doesn't go through. Both my sister and I have been trying on my account. Michelle -- DrMom's sister :What browser are you using? Did you tried a different browser? Disabled any extensions? There's been reports of the chat not working properly, and Wikia's working on this. You can comment on the community blog for any details. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I've tried Firefox & Google Chrome, nothing has been disabled as it worked fine earlier last week for DrMom. It figures that she would go on holidays and stuff would not work on her computer. lol I did notice in Firefox that Java changed how it works as an extension, but not sure what to make of it. I just wanted to join the chat as I'm learning the game on DrMom's computer, seeing that I'm house-sitting. Michelle -- DrMom's sister :You should consider , so people don't get confused who is who. :] :The chat works with Javascript, it's unrelated to Java. Which version of Firefox and Chrome are you using? Have you tried to disabled any plugins on Firefox and log in again? I'm afraid I can't do much until Wikia fixes this on their end (since it's still buggy for some people). I can log on Firefox 5.01 and Chrome 12.0.742.122. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I did create my own account now, still unable to chat in even IE8, Firefox 6 and whatever the newest version of Chrome is. I'm confused and I'm sure my sister will be back to chatting once she gets home from the UK. Michelle :I don't have Firefox 6, but I have the newest version of Chrome, so you might have to wait until Wikia fixes this. I'm wondering if this is just on the Dragon Age wiki though; can you try to log on the Community Central's chat? :You can sign your message by typing ~~~~; it'll leave a timestamp as well. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Even in Opera 11.50 it still won't work in either chats so I guess it's just a big bug. I even tried on my sister's main Windows 7 computer, as this laptop is XP, and it fails there too. Could there be a range IP ban in place that's knocking out parts of Vancouver? Michelle 18:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, that is weird. There hasn't been any for Vancouver (you wouldn't have been able to create the account if there was one). I suggest that you regarding this. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I've contacted Wikia. I enabled the java error reporting in Opera and it came across with an error related to Facebook when I tried to load the chat. I don't have a facebook account but it could be trying to load my sister's account cause I've been using her PC. I've copied the error to Wikia so we'll see what happens from there. I guess for now I'll just play Dragon Age 2 and see what chaos I can start. lol Michelle 19:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) DA2: Moments That Worked Please see my response in this thread. When people start attributing "hate" to others where there is none expressed or implied, and call others "haters" as happens regularly here and on other DA2 boards, that is precisely the type of atmosphere that results in people jumping at each others' throats, as you put it. I'm just trying to keep things civil. {Edit] The forums here have maintained a pretty darn good social environment, despite mayhem at many other DA2 boards. IMO expecting people to avoid making generalized negative comments about others, and to post responsibly, is part of what makes this happen. I don't want to be causing problems, but I also have no desire to participate in a forum where people don't treat others with respect. I'll pack up and leave should you wish. Edit WarPaint (talk) 16:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is normal to expect negative comments anywhere, and while I can see why you may have seen it as an insult, it was not Diain's intention. I still do not think there was any ill-feelings in his comments (I don't generally hang around any forums, so this is only my view as a neutral party). I hope his recent comment will clarify things so this can be dropped. Otherwise, I suggest you guys to take it to your talk page rather than the forums. :I see no disrespect, only an argument based on misunderstanding. If you do not want to participate, this is your call. I will not make people leave a post or a forum, unless extreme measures are required. Misunderstandings happen, but I'd hope you guys try to settle things amicably. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Intended or not, the original comment was insulting. Dain's recent comment was anything but clarifying; claiming that I consider myself a hater, and telling me when I can and cannot comment. This business about speaking in general about video games with no particular game in mind borders on the ridiculous given that the topic was DA2 and his/her comments specifically identified DA2. The final comment obviously follows the previous. I believe I have every right to respond. WarPaint (talk) 17:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You see it as insulting, I do not. I do think you're being a bit defensive. If you think I am completely wrong in my assessment on this topic, you may ask another administrator to mediate this. :::You do have the right to respond, but dragging this out on the forums is not a good idea. Do it on your talk page, have a brawl, I don't know. I believe you are better off to simply "agree to disagree" (as weird as it is since this isn't a debate), as it appears you guys will not let this go. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I have no problem with your stopping things. It's no big deal. WarPaint (talk) 18:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant that if you feel that I am wrong to not see it as Diain's comments being insulting (since you do see them as such), then you are free to ask another administrator's opinions since I do not see anything particularly wrong that warrants any kind of administrative actions (such as a warning, with the possibility of a block). ::::While Diain's comment on your talk page is rude, implicating another that they are insulting you when they are not is also borderline rude. Both of you have an opinion on this situation that simply will not be changed regardless of what the other will say, so I strongly suggest to simply move on. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Minor and Major Edits I've read the guidelines concerning Minor Edits. It is stated there that it's pretty low if you mark a major edit as a minor one. But is it also bad if you '''DON'T mark a minor edit as is? For instance, in an article, I only made corrections on grammar, but I didn't mark it as a minor edit. If there's no problem with that, do you have any comments? I do make a lot of these corrections, but I don't classify them as minor edits. NicKeL BreaD (talk) 09:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, you don't have to mark such edits as minor edits. Corrections that are simple typos can be marked as minor, but changing a word isn't a minor edit since that can alter the meaning of a sentence. It's only poor etiquette to mark major edits as minor. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! NicKeL BreaD (talk) 02:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Forums Andaran atish’an, and thanks for welcoming me. I've gotta little question, how do you reply on forums without comment boxes and how do you start your own topic page? Thank You!! :You reply on the forum posts like you did here. Add an indent : below the post you wish to reply to. To make a new topic, go to the appropriate forum (e.g., Forum:Game Discussion), then enter the topic desired in the text area and hit "Add new topic". Also, don't forget to sign your message with ~~~~ so we know who said what and when! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Question I'm a bit confused about the use of "requirements" in the infoboxes of clothes and weapons. Wich requirements do we place here? I ask this question because the requirements differ for warriors, mages and scouts. I've played with every class through the game and found out the warrior differs the most. All requirements are higher than for the mage or scout. For example: Lowtown Stompers. The article says requires 18 cunning. For a mage or scout, this boots require only 13 cunning. Wich class do we use for these "requirements"? I guess warrior because most requirements on the site already are filled in matching with a warrior, but i want to know for sure. Thanks in forward, Kennyannydenny (talk) 08:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :"requires" is for stats regardless of the class. Use "restriction" to specify the class or specific character if the item can only be worn by them (whichever is displayed in-game). :In regards to Lowtown Stompers, the article is out of date, as 13 cunning is the new requirement for all classes. Stats requirement in-game are the same for everyone. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sex or Gender? For character pages, I think it should be sex, not gender. Or both data can be placed. Gender is the psychological profile of a person whether that someone is masculine, feminine, gay, lesbian or bisexual. Sex is the biological identification of an individual, being either male or female. What do you think? If you approve of this, it will be a tedious task of editing character pages. NicKeL BreaD (talk) 15:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't be a tedious task actually (I have a bot so I can easily replace this). I don't make the calls, so you can ask on the forums. However, I think "gender" is acceptable, and just as used for "sex". It just depends on the context used, and since no one has brought this up since the infoboxes were created (i.e., no one was really confused), I don't think we need to change it. I also don't think sexual tendencies is really that relevant for characters (I mean, if Dragon Age was a sex game, that'd be another story). Adding this to infoboxes will only make people start guessing and speculating. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::"Adding this to infoboxes will only make people start guessing and speculating." ::LOL, ok, discretion then. ::NicKeL BreaD (talk) 04:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) unable to delete profile i cant seem to be able to delete my in-game profiles for dragon age origins on the xbox360 and i have exceeded my character creations and i was wondering how do i do it because there are no delete profiles prompts. PLEASE HELP ME! IM STUCK BADLY! --Sgsoloman5000 (talk) 21:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have an Xbox, but someone already answered to your blog. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar Legacy Just a casual remark which I didn't know where to bring to, Shouldn't the countdown to Legacy be removed because it's already out? It's now saying -1 days and I think that should be removed, or just replaced with a "Legacy is out" Thoughts? --Shepard-commander (talk) 10:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, yes. It's done. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Unrelated Forum Hey D-day, User:Esbenshade posted a thread which is unrelated to the Dragon Age series, so I was wondering whether it should be locked per the forum guidelines. '''King Cousland | Talk 18:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. It's been locked now. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) A random user editing anothers profile There is someone who edited a profile that was not their own: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.103.116.207 is the user that did this editing. Balitant (talk) 02:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for notifying! You are also welcome to revert these types of edits. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Spamming I apologize for spamming on the forum about Flemeth A Magister of Old. I just thought the picture of Anders was cute.--NoRuleSix (talk) 11:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 13:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tense message Sir you the one who sent in the tense message? :I suppose you're talking about the post untitled "Spam", so no; User:Aleksandr the Great did. You can check the history of your talk page anytime if someone doesn't sign their messages. --'''D. (talk · ) 13:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey there, Thank you very much for the nice welcoming to the forum :). I'm very new here (never was part of a wiki before) and English isn't my native language, but I'll try my best! My apologies when my try to change Anders picture was an epic fail xD... do I have to start a survey for that, or something else? I really don't know... sorry for the stupid question x). He just looks so serious on the Picture(haha, It suits him for DA2) and I think the smiling Picture gives more connection to the old Anders from DA:O to the DA2 Anders :) Should I try it again or should I let it be? Anyway I hope, that I can help to expand the wiki, because I visit it every day ;) Thank you again! (XXTyriXx (talk) 16:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC))